Love Me Not
by Nejuke
Summary: Neji is in love with Itachi Uchiha, however, his love is unrequited. With the help of Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke, Neji hopes to further the relationship. But what happens when Neji finds out the Sasuke is actually in love with him? NejiSasu (hints of ItaNeji) (Alternate World)
1. Chapter 1 - Unrequited

(Author's Notes: I'd like to thank sierrafujoshiakut for the wonderful plot, I just hope I can do it justice. Please enjoy.)

The board room was ready with the presentation on display; a poster sized board adorned with graphs, their axis displaying municipal dates and months throughout the year along with other such charts that would help portray the company's financial stability in a diagrammatic format. It stood to the centre of the farthest wall from the door, readily demanding the attention of those who entered yet all that lay before it was a stretched table of varnished oak which had just been cleaned; the smell of scented detergent was still detectable. Despite the hygienic aroma that lingered the windows had been opened to their full extent to allow a pleasant breeze to circulate.

Soon two young men stepped into the office space, both appropriately dressed for the impending meeting that would occur in the next half hour, however, one was evidently higher in status due to his attire and physical posture; Itachi Uchiha, the Senior Manager of the company. He stood to attention with a stern expression, his dark eyes thoughtful but otherwise unmoving whilst his hands had adopted the position at his side yet he quickly relieved himself from the stance to smoothen the creases that had formed against his ebony blazer before flattening out his tie.

His assistant however, stood in a rather colloquial manner in comparison; distributing his weight upon his left leg with his hand about his opposing elbow. He clutched a note board close to his chest which held an abundance of paper outlining his senior's upcoming agendas whilst containing an array of background knowledge that would be useful during the conference. Still, his gaze remained impartial; like the rest of his visage they held no predisposition of emotions, a mask of unwavering dispassion.

"Thank you for preparing the room, Neji." Itachi stated nonchalantly, grateful to his assistant who merely nodded in acknowledgment. His tone was refreshingly light as he conversed with the latter.

Soon Itachi went about assuming his rightful place, passing through the room with Neji at his heels; during his years of service he had acquired a subtlety in his strides which exuded an air of poise and grace, a notable trait many of his co-workers envied and admired. Taking a seat at the head of the table after examining the flip chart, he began scanning it with a critical eye before producing a set of A6 notes from his breast pocket. The calligraphy that stained the paper's pristine faces was allegedly delicate, comprising of multiple loops and extended lengths. The records themselves contained short quips of speech and various numerical figures to act as stimuli within the conference, thus proving extremely useful for the meeting was scheduled to last until the afternoon. He expected no less from the Hyuga who had diligently followed him to his seat. Although the youth was omitted a chair he stood to his superior's side, a strategically position should Itachi be in need of his opinions.

The hour drew ever closer as various members of staff began to fill the conference area, busying themselves with needless conversations. In correlation to the massing bodies the confines began to become rather unpleasant as the smell of stagnant cigarette smoke and coffee defiled the senses. Neji regarded them all with an inhospitable glare which aroused a soft chuckle from Itachi who was covertly twisting at a silver ring about his finger; Neji looked at the Uchiha emblem engraved into its smooth surface and let out an almost inaudible sigh of impatience, wanting to commence with the meeting.

"Neji," Itachi whispered, noticing the slight furrows in the younger man's brow, "I'd like some tea if you'd be so kind." The statement was not intended as an order but served as a justification for Neji to abandon the conference, nonetheless he was unable to do so as one gentleman announced that all were present before allowing Itachi to stand.

Finally the summit was in motion as Itachi conducted his findings, outlining the current sales rates whilst questioning previous methods to improve the business' standing. His words were inundated with conviction and his presence unquestioned; the room had been encased in silence out of respect for the Uchiha. He progressed swiftly as his associates listened intently, some makings brief notes as others nodded and grunted in agreement. Neji watched as each individual was gradually persuaded and the distinct satisfactory smiles that emerged about their thin lips, thus he felt a sense of pride which was substantially invoked by his director's charismatic conduct.

"This week's issue of the 'Make-Out Series' has been quite successful, however, since the previous release ratings have dropped." Itachi hummed in an ill-humoured tone, indicating with a slender finger to the sever decline shown on a particular graph. "Jiraiya has proven to be the most popular publication to date but his latest novel was a shamble." Usually Itachi had been tentative to the freedom of his authors but the sudden descent in ratings had warranted a lack in tolerance. With a quick nod he signalled for his idle subordinate to distribute prints of the year's quota and sales, all of which were dangerously low. He moved with efficiency, aware that his Senior Manager was short of his temperance, evident by the drumming of his fingers which he proceeded to do throughout the remainder of the conference.

Much to Neji's dissatisfaction the meeting lasted long into the afternoon past the time of closing, thus the multitude of appointments he had made for Itachi had been unacceptably deferred, resulting in last-minute phone calls and cancellations. The noted times and meeting locations had all but been erased, having to be rescheduled much later in the season despite the complications it would undoubtedly give rise to; ultimately his ledger had become scarred by scrawls of red ink. The lack of consistency bothered him as he flicked through an array of pages.

He sat at his desk outside of the Uchiha's office, incapable of concealing his exasperation as Itachi quietly emerged from the corridor ahead holding two flasks of tea, one which he handed to the embittered Hyuga. He took a seat at his own desk and much like his assistant he slumped into his chair, rubbing at his temples in an attempt to ease the tension and dull throbbing. Neji watched through the corner of his eye as the dark haired Uchiha lent his head back before releasing a wave of sighs and grumbles. He closed his eyes in order to concentrate, hoping it would alleviate him of the aches at his forehead but it was to no avail.

"What am I going to do…?" He did not expect Neji to answer, nor was he aware that he Hyuga had been listening intently to his muffled curses. Even so Neji removed himself from his seat and stood before his senior, once again holding a small note board and pen in hand. Despite Itachi's foul mood he was mindful to the fact that other tasks lay at hand, many of which needed his professional, personal opinion. He checked over his notes, skimming the array of names he had been given by various editors.

"It has been suggested that we acquire a different perspective, needless to say a new author." He made no attempts to conceal his disapproval of Jiraiya; since arriving at the firm he had always made to inquire why Itachi, a man of elegance and good taste, would even consider allowing such forms of 'literature' to pass through the editing room, let alone his hands. His words were met with half-hearted justifications, the Uchiha's words entirely unconvincing despite his regal attempts to defend the writer. In spite of everything Itachi had said Neji stilled judged that a miracle was the only remedy for the company's relapse.

With a prolonged exhale Itachi ran his hands through his hair, hoping inspiration would present itself but nothing came. He threw his gaze towards his stern faced subordinate, imparting to him a weary smile that contradicted his previously ardent demeanour. He returned the smile with a subtle grimace that only enticed the softest of laughs.

"Don't look at me like that…" This time his tone was gentle, almost sympathetic; Neji never portrayed any other form of expression besides one of a petulant nature yet unbeknownst to him Neji wore a constant, agonising façade; he harboured a grievous adulation which could never be expressed. He gathered as much since Itachi never realised how he softened his features when the two were alone. Despite the fact he meant well Neji detested the pitiable tone Itachi would use with him as it caused his heart great discomfort; it filled him with false hope, the fabricated sensation one would feel when they truly believed that they were cared for. He often stole himself the chance to feel as such but would always regret his decision, realising that their amicable relationship would never extend past office walls.


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginnings Of A Revelation

(Author's Notes: Very long chapter in regards to the pace of the overall story. Characters again belong to Kishimoto.)

Neji observed his surroundings as he prepared a single cup of Earl Grey, listening intently to the light scrape of metal against pottery as he jostled the spoon noting as the coloration turned pale once the milk had been poured. He knew from common practice that Itachi had always insisted for a minimal amount of sugar, usually a single spoon, but instead he put in two. There was a reason for this; Neji did not want to be in his presence longer than it was worth since his heart had ached so much the previous day.

Looking to the watch at his wrist, it had already been ten minutes since he left the room, reckoning his superior would be losing patience by now. Neji had been compelled to be haste in all of his duties, convinced that the Uchiha would not reprimand him for his tardiness. Nevertheless he quickly entered the adjoining office, receiving a pleasant smile accompanied by a quizzical expression.

"Are you alright?" Itachi queried, a concerning tone in his voice. However Neji in an attempt to deceive his own feelings, interpreted his words as a paraphrase for 'what took you so long'. Refusing to reply as he gave the later a querulous sigh he set the tea down upon a small coaster, being mindful of his superior's collection of paperwork. Without a word he took them in his hand before returning to his desk by the office entrance, filing them accordingly whilst still under Itachi's concerning gaze. He shifted uneasily, feigning ignorance to the shadowed eyes that monitored him.

The Uchiha had realised something was amiss with his assistant; his placid eyes never moved too close to his own, being constantly transfixed to aspect that did not usually concern him, such as a cast off surface or window. Unfortunately, Neji wore a constant face of disinterest, making it difficult for Itachi to exercise his deductive skills; he was an enigma, a simple paradox in his life that was proving to be quite the opposite. The Hyuga had a disposition that piqued his interest, one which made him curious most hours of the day, yet he was aware that Neji valued his privacy and made no inclination to intrude. However, in doing so would have secretly pleased his subordinate whilst simultaneously encouraging his jaded personality to intensify.

Itachi drank form his tea but quickly made a subtle grimace as the sickly flavour washed over his tongue before turning peculiarly sour as it hit the back of his throat. He quietly placed the cup back atop it's coaster before resuming his work without complaint, thankful that Neji had not noticed his displeasure; figuring that he was in some objectionable mood Itachi decided to remain silent as he focused on the humming monitor positioned before him. Neji was however aware, dismayed even, at the fact he had not been summoned, despite the fact he wished to remain fairly isolated.

He watched as the automated hand of a simple clock slowly rotated, twitching with anticipation as each minuet lulled by. Looking about the room Neji's eyes fell to the shelves, cast off from any other items of furniture; there was an immaculate spread of books, leather bound and pristine in condition with elaborate lettering against their spines. Since his time was his own for the moment he abandoned his post to venture a glance at the literatures his Director had accumulated, tracing his fingers along their backs as he memories the titles, all classics. Itachi watched him with mild fascination, discerning an emotional shift within Neji's manner of observation as his eyes grew wide with curiosity.

Having come across a framed photograph, which he took in his hands, Neji contemplated the faces trapped behind the varnished glass; Itachi was there, his dark hair falling to frame his face though Neji could recognise the latter by the slight scars that ran down beneath his eyes. The uniform he wore indicated to Neji that the photograph had been taken some time ago; judging by the candidness of his smile which extended to his eyes, turning them a vibrant onyx, he had experienced an remarkably amount of happiness during that epoch; in his arms he held an insignificant bundle of white fabric, but upon closer inspection Neji could make out an obscure stain. The reflection of light made it difficult to distinguish the transient scenario so he took the frame from its place atop the second shelf and looked hard, using his back to diminish the light.

It was another face, buried deep within the pale folds of fabric resting in the crux of Itachi's arms, a small child. They had the same jet-black hair as he, a rounded face and, as Neji soon realised, the same deep hued eyes. Itachi's parents were to either side, their own expressions revealing a momentary bliss. The moment was picturesque, almost implausible for Neji to consider ever being reality; they had stood outside in a small garden court whilst the sun was slipping past the horizon, casting the bygone world in lush orange tones, illuminating the beauty of those present.

"My little brother", Itachi's voice came from behind, leaning over Neji's shoulder to study the image. His eyes had acquired a level of tranquillity, shimmering like the night sky reflected in a small body of water as he relive the memory in the private recesses of his mind.

The sudden intimacy of the situation caused Neji to recoil, deliberately setting the print back down against the grey coloured shelf to avoid arousing his senior's suspicion. He rearranged his expression to that of his usually distant approach, giving Itachi a jaded glare as he turned to resume his seat, which Itachi did also. As he positioned himself, eyeing the Hyuga with slight amusement he thought to quell the tension within the room; Neji had been silent all morning, imparting only the most standard of greetings and replies though much of his body spoke for him, brief nods and raised eyebrows confirmed all that was needed to be understood.

"He's in high school," he started, the conversation already strained with a degree of ineptitude, "he wants to become a writer." As he said this, an endearing chuckle resonated throughout the room as he contemplated his own words, a flush of colour tainting his smiling lips as he blushed at his own pride.

"Is he proficient? Neji inquired his words impartial to Itachi's emotions. Nonetheless the Uchiha purely shook his head with a smile.

"I wouldn't know. He never lets me look over his work."

Though his voice was leaden with the sense of dejection Neji would not succumb to the sympathies he felt. However he berated himself over his change of attitude; eyeing the photograph would have undoubtedly given rise to the personal conversion that had just transpired between the two, demonstrating a possibility the Neji had improved his mood. Thus Itachi would be compelled, or would comply to basic acts of courtesy to involve the Hyuga. He swore to adapt a distant position throughout the remainder of the day.

Even so the rest of his time was conducted within the confines of a schedule which had been previously rearranged, meaning much of Itachi's time was occupied by an array of department conferences and board meeting which Neji was not obligated to attend. He was content to keep the Uchiha working, subsequently keeping a firm distance between the two, though he soon yearned to see the temperate smile that would embrace him, once again betraying his word. Shortly after the feelings had accumulated his presence was requested, but only when specific detailing was required. Upon being summoned all eyes turned towards him as he stepped inside the confines, catching sight of Itachi. He sat towards the farthest reach of the table's expanse, his chin resting neatly in his hands whilst his eyes scanned the product information, memorising the details and key figures.

Standing towards the anterior of the seminar he soon instigated his proposal, having been briefed beforehand, "Action has been taken in the editorial department, and since Jiriaya has consented we had our team revaluate his upcoming release. "

His voice was stained with an inner bitterness, resulting in an austere visage and though it would demand the utmost attention the hard stare he earned from Itachi caused an imperceptible convulsion throughout his body. His superior viewed him with mild disinterest; however, a slight glimmer that lay in the subdued colour of his eyes enchanted Neji as he attempted to divert his own gaze to the multiple faces that sat before him. Feeling as if he could lose himself those murky pools he threatened another glance, grateful to the fact that Itachi had altered his own gaze towards a fellow colleague; he leant against his elbow as the man quietly addressed him, his whispered comments stimulating a soft chuckle for Itachi who soon shifted back, watching Neji once again with the same weary expression.

The tension within the room became almost unbearable, the anxiety having been brought about by Neji's own powerfully persuasive mind since Itachi's gaze had never wandered too far from the pale Hyuga, his stare a façade of placid qualities that deceived his calculating thoughts. Fearing the worst was yet to come besides a lingering side glance Neji made to excuse himself, bowing low in respect to the members who had joined him before politely existing the room. He lent against the door, pressing his back firmly into its cold surface as he released a heavy sigh, eyeing the clock that hung ahead of him with great consummation.

It was not in his nature to pity himself, or view his actions as delusional, yet ever believing Itachi could feel the same way in return brought about a compelling revelation. Having studied the clock's slowly ticking hands until it was time he discharged himself of his position a surge of disorientation had overcome his senses. With very little time he had gathered his belongings which consisted of a low hem coat and briefcase that lay about his desk. Snatching his bag in hand he made for the door where he might find a flight of stairs; he descended them two at a time, eager to rid himself of the cumbersome load that swelled within his thoughts, those of Itachi Uchiha and his unrequited love.


	3. Chapter 3 - Digressions

(Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this far, sierrafujoshiakut, and for letting me write your story; I am having a lot of fun with this and I just hope you have fun reading it. Character's belong to Kishimoto.)

The sun had never intended to rouse Neji from his slumber, or give cause for him to divulge such a vindictive mood upon himself as he ventured about his room, silently cursing and questioning his predicament. Any form of bliss which he had acquired during sleep had long deserted his agitated conscious once it had surfaced from the sea of sleep. Despite the fact his room was well managed and orderly Neji found many things to exaggerate his temper, mainly various segments of unfiled work or projects he had procrastinated against.

His condominium was spacious, lacking very little furniture to give the room a proverbial atmosphere, merely serving as a place of quiet residence besides that of the office he frequented. It's colour scheme of rich, oak browns and white left little to the imagination for his communal activities, making it likely to assume correctly that he had none, evident by the shelves aligned with record books, tables amassed with pre-released novels and the open laptop at his coffee table that hummed indolently. There was very little to infer of the Hyuga's personal interest yet he was content to live as he did.

Having chosen to rise early that morning allowed Neji to collect his thoughts and process his plan of action. Taking hold of a small note book that had been placed at the arm of a robust settee he began to flick through its pages, holding a dark fountain pen between his slender fingers; striking against any appointments he had arranged to cancel or those that no longer involved him filled him with a sense of profound respite. Very little hours of his time would be taken by board meetings or presentations which were of substantial interest to him as much of his profession involved conducting background information, which, if it were to be used, would no request his physical presence.

He traversed through the lounge, fashioning his hair into a loose tress which he let fall over one shoulder.

"Maybe…" he began, stroking the length of his hair thoughtfully, "it's time for a trim." Indeed the length had increased; despite being tied the ribbon of brunet strands cascaded below his hip and had become rather bothersome to manage. He took a seat at the kitchen table, leaning his head back so that his gaze may wander the ceiling as a reverie congested his subconscious.

* * *

><p><em>"Ne…do…men…ations…" the imperfect voice lulled, whispering the words as if they were an untold truth; hushed but desperate for recognition. They hummed to life in Neji's thoughts, his mind unfolding about the memory like a bird spreading its wings, gaining clarity and stability. He revisited his past, patiently waiting for the faults to right themselves in his memories.<em>

_"Neji, do not concern yourself with menial fixations. Abstain from digressions, dedicate yourself to ambitions and discount your ruinous whims." The voice, belonging to his uncle, was intolerably stipulating as the elder man bore down into Neji with his cold, fortified gaze. Hiashi conducted himself as an oppressive dignitary might with his subjects, assuming his words were the manifestation of Neji's purpose, his destiny._

* * *

><p>He stirred from his waking dream, his eyes fluttering as his vision focused. Guilt usurped the workings of his mind, causing him to lurch towards the table as he let his face fall into his frigid palms. Was Itachi just a 'menial fixation' his uncle had forewarned against, a 'ruinous whim' that deserved to be ignored? Itachi had negated his attention from more important matters, but he had shown Neji the vivacity in life which he had never known.<p>

Soon his own thought become too much for him to endure, therefore Neji prepared an adequate breakfast before washing, revelling in the sensation as the cool water splashed against his heated skin. Few droplets hung to his face as he stared at his reflection, his piercing white eyes void of passion or pride.

"May as well…" he began, observing his folded clothes just across the landing, his jacket hung against the door with his trousers folded over a hanger at the handle, however, he was uncertain as to where his shirt had been placed, though he soon found a substitute; a pale blue shirt with rolled sleeves, he had worn it twice before but was never fond of its style, being rather tight around his waist. Yet to his dismay it was somewhat out of shape and though he did not care for it he did on the other hand care to be presentable, so he quickly dressed before collecting his essential equipment, placing an allocated binder into his briefcase which housed a vast horde of notes and faxes he had accumulated over the past week.

Checking himself over once more in the mirror he listened assiduously for the tell-tale rattle of keys as he patted his trouser pocket, finding his shoes by the front door. Unfortunately he was prepared to leave, closing the door at his back with a dull thud. The lock clicked behind him, its hollow echo confirming that his residence was secure before he ventured down the vacant street. His footsteps were light against the tarmac as he turned down a narrow pathway, cautious of the overhanging shrubs that threatened to snatch at his arms and hair. It wasn't long before he came out onto a broad road where bodies bustled past, many like himself in office wear while very few sported casual attires such as jeans or shirts, though he envied those who did.

An abrupt drop in temperature made him shiver as he folded his arms to preserve what little warmth he had; above clouds massed to form a grey canopy which threatened rain, their swollen bulges seemingly fragile with the weight of precipitation. Now the wind had intensified its artic breath Neji regretted not bringing a coat, cursing every time the wind should whip about his frame.

Some time had passed before he stumbled into his office, his fingers numb and frozen in place. He set his case beneath his desk and slumped in front of his computer, relishing the warmth of the complex that slowly rejuvenated his frigid limbs. With a weighted sigh he lent back into his chair, wanting to delay switching on his laptop and hearing the arranged jingle which he only associated with company exertion. It flickered to life instantaneously, its screen flecked with a manifold of shortcuts and softwares he never intended to use. Habitually he accessed his company E-mail, scanning through his inbox as it was often he received a message late in the evening with reports of the publishing which he would convey the next day to Itachi, however, nothing appeared save for a single dispatch titled _'Hey'_. He stared at the idiomatic phrase, his curiosity inclining him to open the file, yet he abstained; a volatile paranoia poisoned his thoughts, he did not want his feelings to dictate his actions even if there was a sneaking suspicion that the message had been sent by Itachi.

So, with a quick swipe of his finger against the touch pad the E-mail disappeared, leaving his screen void and seemingly secluded of humanity in a sense that he did not feel human but more like the computer itself.

Suddenly the door behind him slid open, generating a slight gust of wind which shifted the loose strands of Neji's fringe over his eyes. It was Itachi who entered wearing a formal black suit that contrasted profoundly against his pale features. As he walked in towards his own counter he rotated his shoulders, hissing between his teeth with a grimace set against his face. Neji watched solemnly, sizing his distress as he lowered himself slowly into his chair; it appeared as much of his body ached to some unbearable degree, evident by his laboured entrance into the office suite.

Yet he cast Neji a pleasant smile as he massaged the base of his spine, chuckling to himself at some private joke though Neji did not hold him to account for long. He fixated his gaze once again to the computer screen; however, this only invited Itachi to instigate a conversation, to Neji's discontentment it was about the message he had contemplated reading but never acknowledged.

"I'm guessing you didn't get my message." He mused, feigning his voice to sound injured in an attempt to humour Neji out of his uncouth temper. Itachi only laughed at his assistant's rejection, slanting his eyes in way which gave him the impression of fatigue.

"I'm going out tonight; maybe you would like to join me?" He had purposefully deliberated his words, though Neji was hardly convinced that the Uchiha wished to entertain his whims by drinking, hoping that such a prospect would alleviate his mood. Yet he was compelled to agree, since he couldn't ignore his feelings for the latter maybe a night out would ease their estranged relationship into one that was more aligned to his taste.

"I'll think about it." Neji scoffed though a smile soon cracked his stern façade which in turn gave rise to another velveteen laugh from his superior. It danced on Neji's ears, making him fall in love once again.

"I hope you don't mind but, I'll be bringing someone with me."

The utterance hit, causing his chest to tighten in disbelief. Once again he had let his emotions run away with him, making him appear imprudent and arrogant in his pursuit. But he could not refuse the offer upon bearing witness to finer details and simply turned to continue his work, anxious for what lay in store.


	4. Chapter 4 - First Impressions

Neji had never been to bar before, thus he felt fairly out of place amongst the regulars who seemed quite content to fraternize and converse with the bartender. Never having partaken in such social activities he was uncertain of the dress code for such an event, having decided at the last minute to wear a simple outfit comprised of a white shirt and black jeans which would neither appear formal nor casual, but act as a middle ground. The enclave of wooden stools and cushioned pews unnerved him as he steadily began to feel the effects of seclusion, unable to detect a familiar face amongst the hoard of light drinkers and inebriated underdogs who saw their only comfort at the bottom of a tall glass, at least that was how he viewed them.

He sat at the high counter, his posture erect with discomfort though he prayed it be mistaken for confidence. In spite of his attempts to seem incongruent with his surroundings it wasn't long before a young man approached him, his breath lightly fouled with the odour of alcohol. He lent against the counter with a cool smile, his eyes traversing along Neji's slim figure in a rather deeming manner. Through the corner of his eyes Neji could make out the stranger's features; his hair was of a dark hazel colouration, slipped over his face to conceal his left eye, an insipid hue of blue that seemed to harbour a deficit of emotion. His lips were thin but in the shape of a constant smile that was neither reassuring nor empathetic. He turned to the elderly barman, whistling to gain his attention before ordering, aware of the choice Neji had made previously as he scanned the remains in his glass.

"Two please," he beamed, winking to Neji as he took the freshly topped glasses filled with weak spirit. He figured that in a given situation such as this he ought to feel flattered, however the youth was clearly delusional if he believed that was how the night would progress. Neji shifted uneasily in his seat as the stranger acquired the stool beside him, drawing it close so that he may rest his against the counter.

"Haven't seen you around, you with anyone?" His deceitful attempt to appear courteous towards Neji only served to irk his mood; it was his wandering eyes that enticed a wave of irritation within the Hyuga. It was clear to see that he had come alone, though it would have been obvious to deduce the fact that he anticipating the arrival of his companion. However the man soon introduced himself as 'Hajime' between gulps of spirit, his eyes never leaving Neji as he did.

"You're a quiet one aren't you?" He heard a group laugh from behind his visitor, no doubt a malicious group that had sent Hajime on an errand to philander him. The thought then occurred to Neji hat perhaps, due to the man's intoxication, he had mistaken him for a woman. It was not unlikely as it had happened previously, though not in a rustic tavern. Subsequently he felt obliged to inform the disillusioned youth of his gender, hopping to deter any further exploitation of his time.

"And?"

The simple reply shocked Neji as Hajime seemingly leaned in closer, his hot breath tickling his cheeks whilst his hand positioning itself inconspicuously at Neji's knee. As prude as he was, the violation of his personal space was enough to warrant a firm fist to the cheek, yet a soothing voice prevented him from carrying out the violent action; the familiar face of Itachi soon presented itself from the doorway. He strode towards the two; despite how handsome he appeared Neji was unable to dissuade the aggravation he felt against him. Shirking the assailants hand from his limb he abruptly rose before abandoning his seat to make for the exit. The humiliation he felt, which seemed out of character to Itachi, was inexcusable and was the basis for Neji to acquit himself for the rest of the night. Yet a firm hand wrapped itself about his wrist, the fingers interlocking in a gentle, iron embrace. Itachi looked towards him, his face distorted with a mix of sympathy and confusion.

He apologised at once for being late, conveying a deathly glare towards the raucous group who instantly turned inwards to one another, engaging in quite conversation to which Hajime quickly joined. Neji looked to his black-haired cohort, examining his flawless visage which helped to calm his vexation to that of mild discomfort.

"Itachi," He began but was shortly interrupted thereafter by an unknown being.

"Do you want to get going?" Neji was surprised to hear another voice as pacifying as his superior's; it was light and well-mannered, yet, at the same time demanding and exuberant. Who it belonged to in question was a young man, possibly a year Neji's junior, who bore a striking resemblance to the Uchiha. Seeing his confusion Itachi introduced the new arrival to be Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother.

Sasuke nodded in greeting, a smirk forming at his full lips, humouring himself with some unknown detail. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets before scanning the vicinity with a critical eye, the same deep coal-black as his brother's that shimmered beneath his elongated lashes, however there was something different about the younger Uchiha's gaze; it was fortified and cold, shifting quickly with some enigmatic malice that gained Neji's undivided attention. Often he had occupied himself with the thought of Itachi's deep onyx pools, yet there was a different splendour eclipsed within Sasuke's shaded irises, one that unsettled and intrigued him.

His constant watch of Sasuke had not gone unnoticed; Itachi had been inspecting the Hyuga's reaction and was rather pleased to see his jaded front vanish but was, at the same time, curious himself to the effect Sasuke was having upon Neji. The brunette had adopted an unperturbed bearing, letting his arms fall limp at his side though his content was most evident in his expression; his furrowed brow had eased, his mouth threatening a smile and his eyes anxious to take in more of Sasuke who had busied himself with his wallet.

"Is Kisame coming to?" Sasuke interjected dully, twisting his head to search amongst the copious amount of faces. Neji wondered who this 'Kisame' was and of his affiliation to the two Uchiha's, nevertheless the expression that came to being against Itachi's porcelain countenance summarised what Neji had already suspected; glowing with an vivacious affection he had never seen before Itachi shook his head with a soft chuckle, flicking his younger sibling lightly against his forehead.

"He's…busy." His tone was stultified, much like his eyes which had lost their shine as he looked towards a distant facet beyond the bar's counter. Sasuke's mood seemed quite the opposite, almost as if he were grateful to hear such words though he did well to conceal it from his brother, but was aware that Neji had witnessed his relief.

* * *

><p>Neji soon accompanied the two as they meandered about the town, marvelling the lights that bombarded the city with colour and the exotic flavours of beverage they had consumed. Apparently it was one of Itachi's hobbies to 'café hop' as Sasuke called it, which meant he took a similar approach to bars, yet the two only drank in small quantities, not at all what Neji had anticipated.<p>

Sasuke was adamant that he chose the last stop, verbally expressing his desire for a particular location that featured live music. The idea did not overly excite Neji since he had witnessed many theatrical performances during his childhood, thus he figured the experience would be off little difference.

After minutes of walking, enjoying Itachi's company and withstanding Sasuke occasional quips of sinister humour, the three finally made it to their allocated destination; a quaint building that lay in the shadow of a large municipal compound, it's sign comprised of neon lettering spelling out the allotments given title 'Hi-Fi' which Neji read aloud to himself. From outside h cold hear the rattling thud of a recurring and the incomprehensible amalgam of lyrics. Despite the poor audio quality from where the three stood Sasuke was able to deduce the fabricator's identity; this seemed to excite him all the more as he was eager to cross the threshold.

To Neji's amazement it was the youngest Uchiha that sensed his reluctance to entre, who turned to give him a reassuring, devilish grin. The notion did not quell his nervous composure, albeit it did stimulate a stuttered laugh. Both he and Sasuke then made to enter, yet as they did two observed Itachi, scanning the small screen of a pager he had concealed within his coat pocket. Sasuke's face then became sullen, his smile quickly vanishing before a scowl appeared.

"You are coming, aren't you?" Though phrased as a question his tone portrayed an imposing quality. Itachi went on the explain the situation to his younger brother, requesting that he still go in and bring Neji within him, not wanting to completely waste his assistant's time. Leaving the two alone Itachi slipped amongst the wave of people filling down the tapered walkway, placing a phone o his ear before leaving their sight. Neji felt somewhat uncomfortable in Sasuke's presence, regardless of the fact that he was older. Half expecting Sasuke to leave he turned himself to begin the journey home.

"Well?"

Looking over his shoulder he saw Sasuke lingering in the frame of the doo, holding it open with his foot as he patiently waited for the Hyuga to follow, his expression still peeved with the unexpected change of plans. Neji only prayed that the night would be over quickly so that he may return to the familiar confines of his apartment.


End file.
